ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Microsoft Sam: The Movie
Microsoft Sam: The Movie is a upcoming movie released by Max Andrew Enterprises, MS Sam Studios and Columbia Pictures. Set to be released sometime in 2019. Synopsis Microsoft Sam and his friends started in his first movie. Cast * Microsoft Sam as himself * Microsoft Mike as himself * Microsoft Mary as himself * Microsoft Anna as himself * Adult Male 1 as Scotty * Adult Male 2 as Jimmy * Adult Male 3 as Hank * Adult Male 4 as Guy * Adult Male 5 as Guy (some parts) * Adult Male 6 as Mr. Warner * Adult Male 7 as Harvey Zilth * Adult Male 8 as Sidney * Adult Female 1 as Beulah * Adult Female 2 as Abby * RoboSoft 1 as the Devil * RoboSoft 2 as the scary logos * RoboSoft 3 as himself * RoboSoft 4 as the Angel * RoboSoft 5 as the She-Devil * Mike in Space as the sound of God * L&H Michael as himself * L&H Michelle as himself Production Development The movie has been first announced on Max Andrew's DeviantArt account in 2014 with a dark picture that is Sam and his IWAY Cookies. If brighten, then we see Sam eating IWAY Cookies in a black background and we also see some tacos and 2 movie cameras with the text in the bottom reads Movie starts production. After that, Max Andrew made a blog post that the film is currently in production. They well team up with Sony and Columbia Pictures to make the film. It was planned to be released in 2014 but delayed to 2015, then delayed 3 years later. The film well be released in 2019. Writing TBA Filming TBA Animation TBA Visual Effects TBA Post Production TBA Music See Microsoft Sam: The Movie/Soundtrack. The soundtrack is released by Sony Music. Release Dates In Theaters * 2019 (USA, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Peru, Cuba, Colombia, Venezuela, Argentina, Chile, Brazil, Costa Rica, Barbados, Norway, Sweden, Iceland, Finland, Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Italy, Turkey, Greece, Poland, Romania, Albania, UK and Ireland, Russia, Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia, Hungary, Iran, Syria, Netherlands, Belgium, Portugal, France, Spain, Macedonia, Serbia, Slovenia, Denmark, Estonia, Latvia) * 2020 (Lithuania, Ukraine, Egypt, South Africa, Azerbaijan, Armenia, Pakistan, India, China, South Korea, Japan, Thailand, Vietnam, Philippines, Malaysia, Indonesia, Australia, New Zealand, Guatemala, Puerto Rico, Jamaica) Home Media * 2019 (DVD and Blu-Ray, USA, Canada and Worldwide) * 2020 (VCD, Malaysia, Indonesia and Turkey only) * 2019 (Netflix, USA and Canada) * 2020 (Netflix, Worldwide) Bonus Features These are the bonus features that are used on the DVD and Blu-Ray releases. * IWAY Cookies Commercial * Behind the Scenes * Deleted Scenes * Previews TV Spots See Microsoft Sam: The Movie/TV Spots. Rating The film got a PG-13 rating. Movie Trailers and Teaser Trailer All Trailers See Microsoft Sam: The Movie/Trailer transcripts. Teaser Trailer See Microsoft Sam: The Movie/Teaser Trailer. Movie Transcript See Microsoft Sam: The Movie/Transcript. Theater Opening See Microsoft Sam: The Movie/Theater Opening. Merchandise McDonalds Toys TBA Subway Toys TBA Burger King Toys TBA Clothing TBA Books TBA Lego Microsoft Sam: The Movie Sets TBA Minifigures TBA Promotional Sets TBA Food TBA Variant Logos * Columbia Pictures - The logo play as normal, but Microsoft Sam replaces the Torch Lady. * Max Andrew Enterprises - None. * MS Sam Studios - None. Outtakes See Microsoft Sam: The Movie/Outtakes. Reception Box Office TBA Critical Response TBA Awards and nominations TBA Franchise See Microsoft Sam: The Movie (franchise). Gallery See Microsoft Sam: The Movie/Gallery. Trivia See Microsoft Sam: The Movie/Trivia. Easter Eggs See Microsoft Sam: The Movie/Easter Eggs. Polls Do you think this is a good idea for a movie? Yes! Maybe. No! Do you want films 2 and 3? Yes! Maybe. No! Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Category:Microsoft Category:Max Andrew